Baekhyun of the Valley
by baekhy
Summary: "Terjebak di dalam dunia manusia. Wow, menakjubkan. Parahnya lagi aku mencintai si raksasa idiot yang gemar mengoleksi bunga layaknya perempuan" -BBH "Dan aku tak percaya mencintai seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyusup ke rumahku dan mengaku ia jelemaan sebuah bunga. Parah lagi dia adalah lelaki" -PCY


**Baekhyun of the Valley ch.1 : Transformation**

Baekhy's Fanfiction

Chanyeol membanting ponsel yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya, "Sialan! Aku ditipu olehnya!" umpatnya. Nafasnya tak teratur, seolah baru saja di kejar dooberman hitam bergigi hampir sama sepertinya. Oh maaf, candaan kecil. Gigi Chanyeol tersusun lebih rapi dari pada seekor dooberman.

Ya, lihatlah ia kini. Rambut yang semula tertata rapi kini berantakan oleh jemari besarnya. Ia mendecak kesal kemudian tanpa sengaja menendang meja tepat di sebelahnya, "Oh ya tuhan!"

Dalam sepersekian detik ia mengalami 2 kesialan. Sepertinya tak ada dewi fortuna dalam dirinya saat ini. Ia menghela nafas beratnya lalu ia berjongkok untuk mengambil pecahan vas di lantai. Pecahan tersebut menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Ia takut jika seorang tamu berkunjung ke rumahnya menginjaknya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika hal itu terjadi.

"Kalian tak apa ? maaf aku membuat tempat tinggal kalian pecah" ujarnya sambil meraih beberapa tangkai bunga Mawar merah yang berserakan di lantai

"Well, kau tampak tak waras yeol"

Chanyeol melirik sumber suara. Ia menemukan seorang lelaki jangkung dengan kulit putih dan rambut coklat berdiri di belakangnya, "Kau tau kan sifatku. Ada apa kemari ?"

"Hey ayolah kawan itu bukan penyambutan yang baik" ujar lelaki bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu. Sehun berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya tersebut, merangkulnya seolah Chanyeol adalah gadisnya. Oh tuhan, Chanyeol berjiwa seme.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "Baiklah, kau mau apa ? americano ? coffee late ? atau sebotol soju ?"

"Bubble tea"

"Pilihan yang sangat bagus"

Tak hentinya lelaki jangkung berkulit albino itu menyeruput bola bola kecil di dalam cup bubble tea miliknya. Di mata Chanyeol itu tampak kekanak-kanakan namun menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ini telihat seperti bocah berumur 6 tahun ? Ia akui sedikit menjijikan melihat sikap manja Sehun yang kini padahal beranjak kelas XII namun itu tampak cocok baginya. Bayangkan jika Chanyeol seperti itu, ugh tampaknya terlihat aneh.

Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya berbeda 2 tahun. Sebagai kakak yang baik tentu saja Chanyeol lebih dewasa. Terkadang jika Sehun tidak mengerti soal yang di berikan guru bermata 4 di kelasnya ia akan bertanya pada Chanyeol kemudian mereka akan mengerjakan soal tersebut bersama.

Ya itulah persahabatan Chanyeol dan Sehun selama 10 tahunnya lamanya. Berawal dari Sehun yang berstatus tetangga baru di samping rumah Chanyeol.

"Gadis itu penipu ? Itu berarti selama ini ia hanya berakting untuk mendapatkan sebagian kekayaanmu ?" Sehun hampir saja menyemprotkan semua bubble drink yang berada di dalam mulutnya atas reaksi terkejutnya. Chanyeol mendengus kesal, wajah tampannya itu kini penuh dengan cipratan bubble drink.

Menjadi sahabat Sehun membutuhkan kesabaran yang besar.

"Ya seperti itu intinya. Dasar gadis jalang" ujar Chanyeol seraya membersihkan wajahnya dengan tissue.

"Kau hampir saja terjebak oleh rubah licik"

"Ya aku tau itu. Aku harus berhati-hati lain kali"

 _ **KRING KRING**_

Ponsel hitam di atas meja tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara, sang empunya memandang sekilas kemudian mengambilnya, "Hyung, beri aku waktu. Jongin meneleponku"

"Si hitam pesek itu ? Baiklah, sampaikan salamku padanya"

Sehun pun segera bangkit dari kursi dan mencari tempat nyaman untuk menerima telepon.

Ia meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri.

Si pria tampan.

Mata Chanyeol sesekali melirik arloji bermerknya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi panjang hitam dari dalam sakunya yang disebut sebagai ponsel. Entahlah, Chanyeol hanya ingin menghindari tatapan para wanita muda di sekitarnya. Hatinya masih trauma karena seorang wanita.

Lalu apa ia akan mencintai seorang pria ? Oh tidak! Menurutnya wanita masih tetap menawan walaupun sedikit mengerikan.

Chanyeol yang tampan ini masih normal.

Saat itu matanya menagkap sebuah toko di luar café, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu.

Vas bunga.

Siang tadi ia sangat emosional sehingga tak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga. Ia harus membeli vas baru untuk bunga Mawar di rumahnya. Kalau tidak mereka akan mati.

Chanyeol sangat menyukai bunga. Ya, ia tau biasanya perempuan yang menyukai bunga. Oh ayolah tak ada salahnya bagi seorang pria menyukai bunga. Ia sangat suka merawat beberapa tumbuhan hias ataupun bunga. Baginya itu adalah hobi yang menyenangkan. Terlebih kecintaannya terhadap bunga Lily of The Valley

Menurutnya Lily of The Valley seolah mencerminkan seseorang yang sederhana serta ramah. Seseorang yang sangat suka tersenyum dengan tulus, berbicara dengan lembut, dan menggemaskan. Itulah mengapa ia sangat suka dengan bunga Lily of the Valley. Dibalik keindahan bunga itu ada racun mematikan di dalamnya.

Baiklah, kita kembali ke cerita.

Sembari menunggu Sehun selesai menelepon Chanyeol mengunjungi toko bunga yang menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi.

Tokonya sederhana, dekorasi berwarna pink serta rak rak kayu yang di atasnya berjajar rapi beberapa bunga daisy serta baby's breath. Sepertinya toko itu tak banyak pengunjungnya. Bahkan saat ini hanya ada Chanyeol di toko itu –Tentu saja dengan si pemiliknya yang entah kemana–

"Selamat datang, anak muda. Ada yang bisa kubantu ?" Seorang nenek menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang melihat bunga bunga.

"Apakah nenek menjual vas bunga disini ?"

Wajah nenek tersebut nanar. Seolah ia sedang berpikir.

Kemudian ia menggeleng. "Maaf anak muda, nenek tidak menjual vas bunga disini" Wajahnya tampak seolah bersalah karena tak menjual vas bunga. Chanyeol merasa tak enak dengan nenek tersebut. Ia sudah terlanjut mampir ke tokonya tapi ia tak bisa menemukan apa yang sedang ia cari.

"Kalau begitu berapa harga bunga Lily of The Valley itu, nek ?" ujar Chanyeol seraya melirik bunga kesukaannya di salah satu rak.

Nenek tersebut memandang bunga yang juga sedang di pandang Chanyeol, Ia tersenyum.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya dengan gratis, anak muda"

Chanyeol terkejut kemudian memandang nenek di hadapannya. "Eh ? Gratis ?"

Nenek tersebut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bunga itu sangat indah bukan ? Nenek juga sangat suka bunga itu. Itu adalah bunga Lily of the valley satu satunya disini. Ambil saja bunga itu, anak muda"

"Tapi nek-" Belum sempat meneruskan kata-katanya nenek itu tersenyum sangat manis kepada Chanyeol. Seolah nenek itu sudah tau apa jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas senyuman sang nenek, "Baiklah terima kasih nek. Lain kali aku akan beli disini dan tentu saja tidak gratis" Nenek tersebut terkekeh kemudian memperhatikan punggung Chanyeol yang berlalu dari toko.

"Tolong rawat dia, Chanyeol"

Pukul 7 Chanyeol tiba di rumahnya. Sehun menyeretnya ke sebuah club malam. Mau tak mau ia harus menemani bocah yang baru dewasa itu.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur King size miliknya. Ia membuka kancing kemejanya yang memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Wanita pasti akan berteriak saat melihatnya.

Ia teringat sesuatu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia kembali lagi ke mobilnya dan mengambil bunga yang tadi ia beli. Untungnya ia tadi sempat membeli vas di toko lain sebelum Sehun menyeretnya ke club. Ia pun segera meletakan beberapa tangkai Mawar miliknya di vas baru itu.

Kemudian ia meletakan pot bunga Lily tersebut di dekat jendela rumahnya. Bunga Lily tersebut tampak sangat menawan.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan bunga-bunga kesayangannya, ia pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan badannya yang penuh keringat itu dengan berendam selama satu jam di kamar mandi. Pria tampan sangat suka merawat diri.

"Ah segarnya" Ucapnya sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Hey tuan, aku lapar sekali. Boleh minta air ?"

Ini aneh, seperti seseorang berbisik kepadanya. Padahal Chanyeol tinggal sendirian. Kekasih saja tak punya.

"Hey tuan, aku berbicara padamu. Kau dengar tidak sih ?"

"Aaaaaaaa siapa kau?!"


End file.
